sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Brian d'Arcy James
| birth_place = Saginaw, Michigan, U.S. | nationality = American | education = Northwestern University | occupation = Actor, musician | years_active= 1993–present | spouse = Jennifer Prescott | children = 1 | relatives = Brian Kelly (maternal uncle) Harry F. Kelly (maternal grandfather) }} Brian d'Arcy James (born June 29, 1968) is an American actor and musician. Career James graduated from Northwestern University's School of Communication. He received a nomination for the Tony Award for Best Featured Actor in a Musical in 2002 for his portrayal of Sidney Falco in Sweet Smell of Success, co-starring John Lithgow. He received an Obie Award for his performance in the one-man play The Good Thief by Conor McPherson. Additional Broadway credits include playing Frederick Barrett in Titanic, Lincoln Center's Carousel, and Blood Brothers. Off-Broadway credits include Andrew Lippa's The Wild Party in 2000 opposite Julia Murney and Idina Menzel for which he received a Drama Desk Award nomination, as well as Adam Guettel's Floyd Collins and the Gershwins' Pardon My English. He appeared in Martin McDonagh's The Lieutenant of Inishmore on Broadway, replaced Norbert Leo Butz in Dirty Rotten Scoundrels, and starred in The Apple Tree opposite Kristin Chenoweth. In 2004, he released a Christmas album titled From Christmas Eve to Christmas Morn. He was the Broadway version of Bob Wallace, whose character was originated by Bing Crosby, in White Christmas in 2004. He played the role of Dan Goodman in the new musical Next to Normal Off-Broadway at Second Stage Theatre in 2008.Photo Flash: 'Next to Normal' broadwayworld.com, Retrieved April 30, 2013https://twitter.com/n2nbroadway/status/12647910167 He then starred opposite Daniel Breaker, Sutton Foster and Christopher Sieber as the titular character in Shrek the Musical. The show began previews on Broadway November 8, 2008 and opened on December 14 at The Broadway Theatre after a tryout in Seattle."James, Gregory II and Tartaglia Set for Broadway's 'Shrek'" playbill.com For this role he won the Outer Critics Circle Award for Outstanding Actor in a Musical and the Drama Desk Award for Outstanding Actor in a Musical."Billy Elliot, Carnage, Ruined and Avenger Are Outer Critics Circle Award Winners" playbill.com" 'Ruined' and 'Billy Elliot' Win Top Honors at Drama Desk Awards playbill.com He was also nominated for the Tony Award for Best Leading Actor in a Musical for his portrayal."Nominations for 2009 Tony Awards Announced; 'Billy Elliot' Earns 15 Nominations" playbill.com He departed the cast after one year in the role and was replaced by Ben Crawford."Crawford Will Be Shrek This Fall on Broadway; Tix on Sale Through May 2010" , playbill.com; accessed September 26, 2016. James starred in the Broadway play Time Stands Still, which began preview performances on January 5, 2010 and officially opened on January 25 at the Samuel J. Friedman Theatre."James Joins Linney and Silverstone in Broadway's 'Time Stands Still'" playbill.com The show ended its limited run on March 27, 2010."'TIME STANDS STILL Closes March 27 at MTC" broadwayworld.com, 2010 For this role he won the broadway.com Audience Award for Favorite Featured Actor in a Play.2010 "Broadway.com Audience Award Winners" broadway.com, 2010It's Time for Brian d'Arcy James to Thank Fans for His 2010 Audience Award, broadway.com; accessed September 26, 2016. He reprised the role of Dan Goodman in the Broadway company of Next to Normal at the Booth Theatre. He replaced J. Robert Spencer beginning May 17, 2010."Brian d'Arcy James Will Rejoin 'Normal' Cast in May" playbill.com James ended his limited engagement on July 18, 2010 and was replaced by Jason Danieley."Married Couple Mazzie & Danieley Take Over in NEXT TO NORMAL 7/19" broadwayworld.com On July 19, 2010 James performed in front of President Barack Obama and First Lady Michelle Obama at A Broadway Celebration: In Performance at the White House, which also aired on PBS October 20, 2010.Nathan Lane, Idina Menzel, Brian d'Arcy James and More to Perform Broadway Celebration at White House He returned to Time Stands Still when the show returned to Broadway. It closed on January 30, 2011.https://www.washingtonpost.com/wp-dyn/content/article/2010/12/09/AR2010120902411.html washingtonpost.com, 2010 James was part of the cast of the NBC musical series Smash, playing Frank, who was the husband of Debra Messing's character.Brian d'Arcy James Joins Cast of "Smash" Musical Pilot NBC officially picked up Smash as a series on May 11, 2011.Breaking News: NBC Picks Up Broadway-themed SMASH The program made its series premiere on February 6, 2012.A Show Just for Us: "Smash," Starry New Drama Series About the Making of a Musical, Debuts on NBC He did not return to the show as a series regular for its second and final season.'Smash' Shakeup: Four Stars Axed From Second SeasonUPDATED: Brian d'Arcy James, Will Chase, Jaime Cepero and Raza Jaffrey Not Returning as Regulars on SMASH James starred in Torstein Blixfjord's 2012 short film Bird In A Box. blixfjord.com He co-hosted the 57th Drama Desk Awards with Brooke Shields on June 3, 2012."Brooke Shields and Brian D'Arcy James Will Host Drama Desk Awards" playbill.com James starred as Bick in the musical Giant which ran at the Public Theater from October 26 - December 16 2012."Brian d'Arcy James, Kate Baldwin, Bobby Steggert, Michele Pawk to Lead Public Theater's GIANT- Full Cast Announced!" broadwayworld.com, September 10, 2012Hetrick, Adam. "'Giant', Starring Kate Baldwin, Brian D'Arcy James and P.J. Griffith, Gets Extension at Public Theater" playbill.com, November 25, 2012 For this role James received a nomination for Best Actor in a Musical at the Drama Desk Awards and Drama League Award for Distinguished Performance."Nominations Announced for 58th Annual Drama Desk Awards; Giant and Hands on a Hardbody Lead the Pack" playbill.com, Retrieved April 29, 2013"2013 Drama League Nominations Announced -- KINKY BOOTS, PIPPIN & More Lead with 3!" broadwayworld.com, Retrieved April 30, 2013 He also performed at the 29th birthday celebration of the New York Pops, which was a celebration called "Journey On", celebrating the work of Stephen Flaherty and Lynn Ahrens. He performed "Wheels of a Dream" from Ragtime with Andrew Rannells, Rebecca Luker, Liz Callaway, Kevin Chamberlin, Jason Danieley, Boyd Gaines, Lewis Grosso, Norm Lewis, Kecia Lewis-Evans, Darlene Love, Marin Mazzie, Tiler Peck, Nikki M. James, Rachel York, and LaChanze, along with Flaherty and Ahrens."29TH BIRTHDAY GALA". newyorkpops.org. He played Banquo in the Lincoln Center Theater production of Macbeth, which began previews in October 2013 and officially opened at the Vivian Beaumont Theatre in November 2013."Brian d'Arcy James, Malcolm Gets and More to Join Ethan Hawke in LCT's 'Macbeth'; Cast Announced!" broadwayworld.com, Retrieved September 4, 2013 He starred as the original King George III in the Off-Broadway production of the acclaimed musical Hamilton, with previews starting January 20, 2015 and officially opening on February 17. Actor Jonathan Groff replaced James in the Off-Broadway run on March 3, 2015.Hetrick, Adam. "'Spring Awakening' Star Is New King of Broadway-Bound 'Hamilton'", Playbill.com, February 25, 2015. He starred in the Broadway musical Something Rotten!, which opened in previews at the St. James Theatre on March 23, 2015, and officially on April 22,Hetrick, Adam. " 'Something Rotten!' Puts a Shakespearean Twist On Broadway Musical Comedy, Starting Tonight" playbill.com, March 23, 2015 for which he received his third Tony nomination. James played Matt Carroll in the 2015 film Spotlight. In March 2016, James was cast in the CBS pilot, Superior Donuts,Robinson, Will. "Spotlight star Brian d'Arcy James cast in CBS' Superior Donuts", ew.com, March 1, 2016. but his role was recast after the show went through some retooling.Andreeva, Nellie. "‘Superior Donuts’: CBS Orders New Pilot For Jermaine Fowler Comedy", deadline.com, March 25, 2016. He reprised his role as King George III in the Broadway production of Hamilton for a limited engagement that began on April 13, 2017 and continued through July 16, 2017.BWW News Desk. "Official: Long May He Reign! Brian d'Arcy James Will Rejoin HAMILTON in April", broadwayworld.com, March 9, 2017.BWW News Desk. "Euan Morton to be Crowned King George III in HAMILTON on Broadway", broadwayworld.com, July 12, 2017. In 2017, James portrayed Andy Baker in the Netflix drama series 13 Reasons Why,Andreeva, Nellie. ‘Spotlight’s Brian d’Arcy James Cast In Netflix Series ’13 Reasons Why’, Joins TNT Pilot ‘Civil’, deadline.com, June, 16 2016. a role he later reprised in the second season of the show in 2018. Also in 2018, James played pilot Joseph A. Walker in Damien Chazelle's film First Man. D'Alessandro, Anthony. Brian d’Arcy James Steps Into Damien Chazelle’s Moon Mission Pic ‘First Man’, deadline.com, September 29, 2017. In May 2018, it was announced that he would star in the upcoming Fox series, Proven Innocent. Otterson, Joe. Fox Orders ‘Proven Innocent,’ ‘The Cool Kids’ to Series, Variety.com, May 9, 2018. The following month, however, it was announced that Kelsey Grammer had been cast to replace d'Arcy James in the role of Gore Bellows (previously Cole Bellows). James is set to star in the Broadway play The Ferryman at the Bernard B. Jacobs Theatre as Quinn Carney on February 19, 2019, replacing Paddy Considine, who originated the role. Personal life James was born in Saginaw, Michigan, the son of Mary (née Kelly), a seller of children's books, and Thomas F. James (deceased), a lawyer.Profile at FilmReference.com His maternal grandfather was Harry Kelly, a former Governor of Michigan. His uncle, Brian Kelly, was an actor featured in the series Flipper and a producer of the movie Blade Runner. He has three siblings: brother Andrew, a portfolio manager; sister Kate, an actress and writer; and sister Anne (Noonan), an actress and teacher. He uses his middle name professionally since there was another actor named Brian James in Equity. Brian is married to Jennifer Prescott; the two met when they both performed at Lincoln Center. They have one daughter, Grace. Theatre credits Discography Cast albums * Something Rotten! Broadway Cast * Shrek the Musical Broadway Cast * White Christmas Cast * Sweet Smell of Success Broadway Cast * The Wild Party Off-Broadway Cast * Titanic Broadway Cast * Dream True Premiere Cast * Brownstone Cast * The Stephen Schwartz Album Cast * Myths and Hymns Original Cast * Violet Original Cast * Far From the Madding Crowd Cast * The Civil War Cast * The Stephen Sondheim Album Cast * Floyd Collins Cast * Carousel Cast * James and the Giant Peach Cast Solo recordings * From Christmas Eve to Christmas Morn (debut solo album) * Michigan Christmas (single) Featured recordings * The Maury Yeston Compilation (featured artist) * Jonathan Franzen's How to Be Alone (featured artist) * Elegies for Angels, Punks and Raging Queens New York (featured artist) Filmography Film Television Video games Awards and nominations References External links * * * * Brian d'Arcy James at the Internet Off-Broadway Database * Brian d'Arcy James | PlaybillVault.com Category:1968 births Category:Living people Category:American male musical theatre actors Category:American male television actors Category:Northwestern University School of Communication alumni Category:Musicians from Saginaw, Michigan Category:Male actors from Michigan Category:Drama Desk Award winners Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male stage actors Category:Singers from Michigan Category:Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture Screen Actors Guild Award winners